


I hate the way... 4

by prettyinwentz



Series: 10 Things I Hate About You [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You, M/M, guys steve and danny are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: I hate the way you're not aroundAnd the fact that you didn't callBut mostly I hate the way I don't hate youNot even close, not even a little bit, not even at all





	I hate the way... 4

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, hi, its been so long omg. sorry ive been mia. here's the conclusion to the 10 things i hate about you series!

_I hate the way you're not around  
And the fact that you didn't call_

“Steve, babe, please take care of yourself,” Danny says quietly, words coming out as slightly mumbled due to the fact he has his face buried against Steve’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Steve’s waist.

“Of course I will, baby. I’ll think of you and your death stare all the time,” Steve murmurs, head bent down so he could bury his face into Danny’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent of coconut.

After they bid their final goodbyes, Danny didn’t cry, he kept himself together, he trusts that Steve will use his goddamn brain for once.

The thing that Danny hates the most about the Navy is that they’re so freaking secretive, everything’s always classified, down to the food they serve their sailors. And what drives Danny up a wall the most is that Steve hardly ever calls when away. Danny understands, but it doesn’t take the sting away, it doesn’t make him worry less. But he’ll live, he’s a grown man, but dammit, that doesn’t stop the chill that runs down his spine when his phone rings and an unknown number flashes across the screen.

Danny doesn’t want negative thoughts to plague him, but he can’t help it, the instant worst case scenario response is second nature. His hands shake when he answers the phone, his breath held, until he hears Steve’s low voice on the other end and he calms immediately. He has ten minutes with Steve and he knows Steve would gladly sit back and listen to him rant about non-issues, giving Steve a taste of home while he’s god knows where.

But still, Danny hates it. Hates how he misses Steve so much. Hates the Navy the most.

__  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all

If Danny’s being completely honest with himself, he doesn’t hate Steve. Never did. _Okay,_ that’s partly a lie, but _still._ Danny loves Steve, loves him so much that it scares him, he’s never loved like this since Rachel. But it’s quite obvious that Steve isn’t Rachel. And he’s safe with Steve, he trusts Steve, with is life, with his _daughter’s and son’s life._

“I love you,” Danny murmurs, his voice barely about a breathy whisper, his head resting on the warmth of Steve’s chest.

“I love you, too,” Steve whispers back, smiling lovingly at Danny.

And that alone makes all the fear evaporate from Danny’s body, makes his heart ache in the best way. He’s _so_ in love.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> god, i feel realllyy bad ive been mia for so long, i got some wip's but im just lazy and dont want to write em :(  
> and aslo, the mcu has consumed my life, like for the past month when im not moping im crying about stucky and getting really sad about bucky, such is life. interact with me on [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
